Entre el Hielo y el Fuego
by Evanna Leroy
Summary: Ellos son como el Hielo y el fuego en su máxima expresión. Tan distintos pero a la vez tan necesarios... La atracción que se ejerce entre ambos seres por encontrar en el otro algo que ellos no poseen: "Su complemento" Sesshomaru&Rin Viñetas
1. Prologo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Les entrego esta nueva propuesta sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Inuyasha: Sesshomaru Y Rin.**  
**Básicamente se trata de viñetas sobre sus pensamientos cuando salían en ciertos capítulos de la serie.**  
**Puede que no todas las viñetas sean extraídas de la serie, quizás, en una de esas mi mente loca y perturbada cree algo lindo y lo publique, o también puede que ustedes me den ideas para crear situaciones que les pudo haber pasado a esta pareja tan linda *_***  
**Si quieren que les escriba algo en específico, solo déjenme un review con su idea loca y después les mostraré lo que salió de mi cabeza. **

_Prologo_

Ellos son como el Hielo y el fuego en su máxima expresión.  
_Como el negro y el blanco_  
_Como el cielo y el infierno_  
_Como el amor y el odio_  
_Como Sesshomaru y Rin_  
_Tan distintos pero a la vez tan necesarios... La atracción que se ejerce entre ambos seres por encontrar en el otro algo que ellos no poseen._

_"Su complemento"_

**Mas rato subiré la 1 viñeta y... ¡ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! **  
**No todas las viñetas tienen relación entre sí. Puede ser que hayan continuaciones de algunas, pero por lo general serán pequeñas historias C:**  
**No los lateo más y espero que disfruten la lectura.**  
**Cual cosa que quieran decirme, aprenten el botoncito de abajo y escriban lo que quieran**  
**Acepto flores, gritos, insultos, llantos, todo con su debido respeto C: **

**_Evanna L._**


	2. I Herida

**Hola a todos :)**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, pero en la Universidad me pusieron 3 pruebas durante la semana y poco que me dejó tiempo para escribir u.u. Ademas que cuando escribo, me gusta dedicarme totalmente para mostrarles una historia decente ^^**  
**Ahora enfocándonos más sobre la historia, este capitulo y el siguiente inicialmente eran solo uno pero como consideré que era muy largo para hacerlo viñeta, decidí cortarlo.**  
**Espero que les guste y cualquier reclamo, alabo, duda, consulta, idea aprieten el botoncito que dice "Review"**

**Ahora ya sin mas preámbulos, disfruten de la lectura C:**

**_Evanna L._**

**Disclaimer: No soy creadora de estos personajes, solo los tomo prestado para crear estas historias locas que nacen de mi cabeza.**

* * *

**I Herida  
. **

El cielo se abría al paso al gran Youkai, quien a la velocidad de un rayo avanzaba con un profundo corte en su brazo producto de una ardua lucha contra el Hanyou de Inuyasha.  
Aunque su piel pálida y fría y sus ojos ambarinos no reflejasen ningún tipo de sentimiento y emoción, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Si no hubiera sido por Colmillo Sagrado…

- _"Quien lo diría…".- _Pensó Sesshomaru, respirando dificultosamente a causa de las graves heridas que le produjo el nuevo poder de la espada que éste tanto deseaba. Volteó su cabeza, encontrándose con ese objeto que tanto despreciaba, pero que irónicamente le había salvado la vida.

- Hmp.- Se limitó a decir el Youkai, reflejando todo su odio en esa expresión tan característica de él.

Sesshomaru vislumbró a lo lejos un bosque algo apartado de una aldea, un lugar propicio para recuperarse de su última batalla y comenzó el descenso encaminándose directamente hacia el lugar.

Sus pies entraron en contacto con el suelo con galanura, como si fuese una pluma que cae desde el cielo y sin perder en ningún momento su compostura, a pesar de su estado, avanzó con elegancia hacia un gran árbol que sería el que le proporcionaría tranquilidad y reposo durante un par de días.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. II Aroma

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aprovecho de regalarles esta nueva viñeta antes de irme a estudiar para que no se olviden de mi historia C:**

**_Hot pink world by Jaquie: _Gracias por tus reviews *_* Es una motivación para seguir creando estas situaciones freaks. Con cariño, este va para ti.**

**Bueno, ya saben, cualquier consulta, reclamo, idea, alabo, etc. Solo aprieten el botón que dice "review" y me lo hacen saber.**

**_Evanna L._**

**Disclaimer: No soy creadora de estos personajes, solo los tomo prestado para crear estas historias locas que nacen de mi cabeza.**

* * *

**II Aroma  
. **

Apenas quedaban vestigios del sol, pintando el cielo de un llamativo color rojizo y colándose con timidez a través de las grandes ramas que conformaban el bosque. Sesshomaru se hallaba recostado bajo el árbol recuperándose de sus heridas.

Nada había perturbado su reposo, hasta que un extraño aroma que nunca había percibido apareció en su vida.

_Ese aroma._

Una fragancia compuesta por las flores más exóticas y exquisitas de su haber, que era capaz de embriagar a cualquier ser, incluyendo a los perversos.

Pero unos sonidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Escuchó como alguien se deslizaba entre los árboles, sintiendo esa extraña fragancia cada vez estaba más cerca, delatando su posición.

Molesto porque alguien había osado acercase, el gran Youkai se volteó con brusquedad, lanzando un gruñido bestial que estremeció al bosque por completo. Varios pájaros emprendieron vuelo hacia el suelo, alejándose lo más rápido como si detectaran el peligro.

Sus ojos, que ya habían vuelto a su color natural, se encontraron por primera vez con los castaños de una niña vestida con un kimono color damasco. A pesar de que la chica lo miraba con temor, Sesshomaru detectó en sus ojos una calidez y dulzura, que al igual a su aroma, era tan deleitante e inusual que nunca pensó que un ser humano, una raza tan miserable, fuese capaz de producir ese poder.


	4. III Ángel

**Hola  
Al fin aparezco! (Después de tanto tiempo)  
****¡Les dejo esta viñeta!  
****Espero que les sea de su agrado.  
****Ya saben, cualquier cosa, dejen su reviews abajo :D  
Un saludo y gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer.**

**_Evanna L._**

**__****Disclaimer: No soy creadora de estos personajes, solo los tomo prestado para crear estas historias locas que nacen de mi cabeza.**

* * *

**III Ángel**

**.**

Los últimos destellos producidos por el sol se reflejaban en el cielo, otorgándole un color carmesí cuando una pequeña niña, de ojos castaños y pelo negro se movía entre las sombras generadas por los árboles ubicados en el bosque. Estaba tan asustada por los hechos acontecidos hace un par de días atrás, que solo se limitó a escapar de todo ese horror y sufrimiento, sin tener en consideración nada más. Los recuerdos aún se hallaban grabados a fuego en su piel y por sobre todo, en su alma.

Agotada, después de su carrera, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, intentando calmar su respiración. Pasado unos minutos, reanudó su viaje, limitándose ahora a caminar lentamente, buscando un refugio para pasar la noche, cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Fue un espectáculo hermoso para la pequeña: Un hombre joven, con una larga cortina de pelo plateado que caía con gracia por su hombro, se hallaba recostado en el pasto, apoyando su espalda en un árbol. Los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban se colaban entre la espesura del bosque, otorgándole una apariencia casi divina, iluminando todo su cuerpo como si este fuera una fuente de luz. Su pelo blanquecino acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas cuando el viento se atrevía a ingresar en su territorio de vez en cuando y sus ojos, de un color dorado inicialmente, se tornaron de un color rojo fuego, igual que cuando adoptaba su auténtica apariencia.

El youkai se levantó con fiereza, lanzándole un gran rugido a la chiquilla. Ésta, asustada, se escondió entre los árboles, casi con el corazón en la mano. No creía que de verdad ese hermoso ángel caído fuese malo. Algo en ella lo intuía, así que con determinación dio unos pasos saliendo de su escondite, acercándose con valor hacia el demonio, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, que en ese momento se hallaban de un color rojo, igual que el fuego. Una mirada que marcaría el inicio de una gran transformación… En ambos.


End file.
